the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Artists Rush
Created by SavageTitan and KrazyMagi8998 What is The Artists Rush? The Artists Rush does not incorporate actual art, but rather hints at using artillery. The general concept of this strategy is to get artillery and a max space plane fleet ASAP. Early Game So, if you have not already inferred, this is an extremely expensive strategy, and also requires a team of 2 or more. But, as proven throughout multiple matches, it works. In early game, what you want to do is spam power plants (and oil if there is) to try and get your cash per minute to 100 or above. Once you have a CPM that suits your needs, one person (better off the person with a higher eco) plants a research center and a plane house, and starts to try to get maximum planes. Meanwhile, the other person should do the same, but research artillery and max soldier/tank cap, and try less research spam, in order to achieve the following step. Mid Game Now, with an eco at least 100 CPM, you have to take action. The person who had researched for max planes should sell all research centers except one, and begin to make a space plane fleet. The person researching artillery should now (the beginning of mid game) make a barracks, and begin to train heavy soldiers, since the artillery (at least from my experience) shouldn't be done researching, unless you placed more than 3 centers. Once the space plane fleet is ready, attack the other players eco. In the meantime, the heavy army should be done, or close to it. Now, either teammate should place a fort to begin producing artillery. Once you have an army of 3-4 artillery, begin to attack a nearby base while the other teams are occupied with the eco. You should be able to eliminate one base from this process. End Game Now, the person who produced the space plane army should begin to make an army, and place a tank factory. Then, (completely optional step), the person making artillery should produce 5 tanks (leaving for 6 artillery), and also begin making a space plane fleet. Once you and your teammate(s) see it fit to attack, you are prepared to wipe the other enemy teams. This is where the wiping eco from before comes in. The other teams don't have enough CPM, and can't generate any defense force, so they begin to sell their useless buildings and turret spam. The artillery will take out the turrets and any additional defenses, and once all defenses are down, the army can move in to finish everything else Naval Map Tactic On a naval map, you would need to produce a lot of transport ships in order to effectively traverse, unless you are willing to take out the nearest enemy, sell your army, make a camp at another enemies island, so on, so forth. In order to pay off the extra costs, I would recommend trying to get max oil, or at least to the point of 150 CPM. One upside to the naval maps is that with a max space fighter fleet, you can easily eliminate the enemies oil and their naval shipyards, making them focus more money into trying to get naval superiority. This buys the person making the artillery and heavy soldiers more time. Flaws Now, despite saying that this strategy often works, there are some flaws, the biggest being heavy soldier-rushes. If you manage to get an early barracks, you will be able to defend against these, though. Furthermore, you should be weary of snipers, because they may be able to take your artillery out from long range, so make sure you have them protected. Also, as stated earlier, on a naval based map, transporting your army can require more CPM, but if you make the transports early game, it shouldn't have much of an effect (from my experiences, it takes 4 transports). Summary Overall, I personally find this strategy very effective, as I am a HUGE fan of artillery. To summarize everything, this strategy: -Needs high eco -Leaves your team defenseless (unless you get a barracks early) -Requires a lot of research -Works better on land-based maps -Is devastating if left unanswered. Category:Strategy